1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical plug connector assembly that solders two sets of soldering sections of terminals on a single surface of a circuit board to decrease the soldering processes, which increases the fabrication rate of the electrical plug connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are common electrical components mounted on electronic devices and may be connected to corresponding electrical connectors on other electronic devices for signal transmission or power supply between the connected electronic devices.
A conventional electrical connector such as a universal serial bus (USB) 3.0 Type-C electrical plug connector has an insulative housing, two sets of terminals, a circuit board and a metal shell. The sets of the terminals are mounted on the insulative housing for signal transmission and each terminal of each set has a soldering section. The circuit board is mounted on a rear end of the insulative housing and has two sets of soldering portions corresponding to the sets of the terminals and respectively mounted on two opposite top and bottom surfaces of the circuit board. Each soldering portion is soldered to the soldering section of a corresponding terminal. The shell covers and accommodates the insulative housing and the terminals.
However, because the two sets of the soldering sections of the terminals are respectively mounted on the top surface and the bottom surface of the circuit board instead of being mounted on a single surface, at least two soldering processes must be implemented to connect the sets of the terminals on the circuit board. Therefore, the soldering processes waste time and lower the production rate of the electrical connector.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an electrical plug connector assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.